


Rough day

by LadyGwenllian



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: After a long day at work Koujaku just wants to eat some sushi and relax with Aoba, but Aoba has a little different plans for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native and this is not proofread so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please feel free to point them out. It will be highly appreciated.
> 
> I used to think I'm totally unable to write anything smutty. Then this inspiration just hit me out of nowhere and I still can't believe I actually wrote this O////O
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Any kind of feedback makes me the happiest person on planet.

Koujaku let out a frustrated sigh, trying to fumble his keys out of the sleeve of his kimono, while holding bags of takeout sushi with his other hand. He’d had a long and busy day at work and his last customer had been especially difficult. The woman had openly flirted with him, ignoring all his polite attempts to turn her down and just wouldn’t leave after her hair was done. When nothing subtle seemed to work, Koujaku had just bluntly said that he must be leaving now, because his boyfriend is waiting for him at home, hoping that the woman would finally get the hint and give up. Instead her face had lighten up in excitement.  
\- Oh my god! You have a boyfriend?! Can I come and watch?!  
After that Koujaku had just pretty much escaped from her. Seriously, what was wrong with some people? He managed to get a hold of his keys and opened his front door.  
\- Aoba! I’m home! He shouted, kicking his sandals off.  
There was no answer. Aoba should have been home from work a couple of hours ago. Maybe he had needed something from the grocery store. Koujaku walked into the kitchen and put his takeout bags on the table.  
\- You are late. Came an accusation from behind him.  
\- Oh, you were home! Sorry about the lateness. You wouldn’t believe the customer I had…  
Koujaku turned around and his next words died on his lips. Aoba was leaning on the doorframe wearing a pale blue, see-through babydoll skirt with nothing underneath it. There was a mischievous glint in his golden eyes.  
\- Oh.  
Koujaku swallowed hard.  
\- Um...I bought sushi. You want some?  
Aoba chuckled.  
\- Oh, please. Do I look like I want sushi? I want you to tie me up and fuck me like a little bitch.  
Koujaku very much wished his nose wasn’t gonna bleed. He could hardly manage with Aoba’s normal cuteness and this totally shameless other personality of him was gonna be the end of Koujaku some of these days.  
\- Well? Are you gonna just stand there and stare like an idiot? Aoba asked, giving Koujaku a sultry look from under his bright blue eyelashes.  
Koujaku took a deep breath and managed to gather himself.  
\- You are being quite rude to someone you just asked to do something for you, hm?  
Aoba lifted his hand to his mouth with a sly smile.  
\- Oops. I think i was a bad boy.  
Koujaku stepped in front of Aoba and grabbed his chin with a smirk on his face.  
\- Yes indeed. And we all know that bad boys must be punished. He said, before capturing Aoba’s lips in a rough kiss. Then he easily lifted Aoba on his shoulder, gave him a slap on the ass, eliciting a giggle from the younger man and started carrying him towards the bedroom. Once there he tossed Aoba on the bed. He landed with a soft thump and looked at Koujaku expectantly.   
\- So you want me to tie you up?  
\- Mmhm.  
\- Then ask nicely for it.  
\- Pretty please? Aoba said biting his fingertip.  
Koujaku felt a twitch between his legs. He had always thought that Aoba looked amazing naked and now his little see-through dress was making him just outright delicious. He went to his closet and soon climbed on the bed with a hank of bright red rope.  
\- Get on your knees and bend your arms behind your back.  
Aoba obediently did what he was told and Koujaku started slowly tying his arms together, making an intricate pattern with loops and knots. When he was done with the arms, he used the rest of the rope to tie it around Aoba’s torso, each knot still precisely placed. Neither of them spoke while he worked with the rope and when he was ready, Aoba’s cheeks were flushed red and his breath slightly ragged from arousal. Koujaku took a moment to admire his handiwork and then got off the bed, stripped out of his clothes and went to get a small bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer. Aoba followed him with his gaze, licking his lips in anticipation. When Koujaku climbed back on the bed he pulled Aoba in his arms, facing away from him. He kissed and nibbled the back of his neck teasingly before biting down. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to bruise, making the blue-haired man cry out in pleasure. At first Koujaku had been hesitant to leave visible marks on Aoba’s skin, but the younger man had convinced him that it was all right. His other half really liked it and he just had to use high-collar shirts for a couple of weeks to hide them. After that Koujaku himself had found out that he actually liked the idea of marking his lover as his own. He licked over the bite mark and slipped his hand under Aoba’s dress, caressing the curve of his bottom, before giving it a hard slap. He was rewarded with a throaty moan each time he repeated the action. Soon Aoba’s neck and shoulders were littered with teeth marks and bruises and he was panting and shivering in Koujaku’s embrace. Koujaku covered his fingers with lube and slowly slide them between Aoba’s legs. His breath hitched when Koujaku pushed his finger inside him. It was soon followed by another and Aoba was reduced to a whimpering mess, fucking himself against Koujaku’s fingers.  
\- Mmh! Give me more!  
\- I might if you ask nicely.  
\- P-please! More!  
\- You have to do better than that.  
Aoba turned to look at Koujaku over his shoulder with pure lust in his golden eyes.  
\- I’m a dirty little slut and I need your cock. Give it to me, please? He panted.  
Koujaku grabbed a fistful of Aoba’s blue hair and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. When he broke it there was a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips.  
\- Beg for it.  
Koujaku was achingly hard and wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside Aoba, but he knew how much the other man enjoyed this kind of thing.  
\- Please, fuck me! Please, I need it so much!  
Koujaku pulled his fingers away, took a firm grip of Aoba’s hips and pushed himself in with one hard thrust.  
\- Aah! Yes!  
Aoba felt hot and tight and wonderful around Koujaku and he looked so lewd on his knees, hips high in the air. The hem of his dress was pushed up to his waist, pale blue contrasting beautifully with the bright red rope. He was moaning and pushing his hips against Koujaku’s thrusts.   
\- Ngh! Harder!  
Koujaku pushed Aoba’s face against the bed and picked up his speed. He could feel a familiar knot tighten low in his stomach. Knowing he was not gonna last very long like this he took a grip of Aoba’s leaking erection with his free hand, drawing out a particularly obscene moan from the man when he started to stroke him. Just when Koujaku felt that he was at his limit, Aoba’s whole body jerked under him and something warm splashed on his fingers, accompanied by a loud cry that was muffled by the bedcovers. Seconds later an explosion of pleasure wiped his mind clean and his vision white, making him gasp Aoba’s name when he came. Aoba’s legs gave in and Koujaku just slumped over him, all strength from his limbs gone. It took a while before he was able to roll over to lie on his back.  
\- Man, that was some good shit. Aoba sighed from beside him, still slightly out of breath.  
Koujaku turned to look at him with a smirk on his face.  
\- Oh, the pleasure was all mine. Would you like to have that sushi now when the more pressing matters are taken care of.  
\- Nah. I’ll let him have it. He likes it more anyway.  
With that said Aoba’s expression went blank while the gold in his irises dissolved into hazel. He blinked a few times, trying to move his arms just to notice that they were tied.  
\- Oh.  
Then he turned his face down to take a look at himself.  
\- Oh, wow.  
He lifted his eyes back to Koujaku with a light blush on his face.  
\- Seems like somebody’s been having fun.  
Koujaku could feel his own face getting warmer.  
\- Well, you could say that…  
Aoba smiled.  
\- Can you untie me? My arms are going numb.  
\- Yes, yes, of course!  
Koujaku helped Aoba to sit up and started to open his skillful knots.  
\- Um… Where’s the dress from? I haven’t seen it before.  
\- I have no idea. You’ll have to ask him the next time he’s out.  
There was a short pause.  
\- Do you like it?  
Koujaku was glad Aoba couldn’t see him blushing.  
\- Well… I don’t dislike it…  
Aoba laughed.  
\- So you like it! I’m not surprised, Mr. Mostly Straight.  
Koujaku sighed.  
\- You are not gonna let me hear the end of that, are you?  
\- Nope.  
Aoba found the way Koujaku had described his sexual orientation when asked how come the Midorijima’s most notorious ladykiller suddenly had a boyfriend most hilarious and was joking about it every time he had a chance. Koujaku untied the last knot and Aoba stretched his arms.  
\- Thank you. He said, turning to look at Koujaku over his shoulder.  
\- Do we have anything to eat in here? I’m starving.  
\- Yes, I bought some sushi on my way back from work.  
\- Wonderful! Let’s take a quick shower and then eat.  
Koujaku followed Aoba to the bathroom, trying not to think about how pleased his last customer would have been if she could have come to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem...who wouldn't want to watch Aoba and Koujaku...


End file.
